


What Do You Want?

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Series: Angel’s Wings Verse [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Confessions of love, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: “Hansi? What are you doing here?” Ernst whispers furiously, leaning over the windowsill. Hanschen sways unsteadily. Oh lord, he’s drunk.(Missing scene From Angel’s Wings (you don’t have to read that one to get this one, but it might help))





	What Do You Want?

Ernst is sleeping peacefully, deeply, when he hears a sound from the window.

 He tries to ignore it but it happens again. It sounds like something hitting the window. He picks up his phone to check the time. Three in the morning. He’s tempted to go back to sleep when another something hits the window.

 Ernst grumbles as he gets out of bed, opening the window. A rock flies over his shoulder.

“Sorry!”

Ernst’s eyes adjust and he takes in the sight before him; Hanschen standing beneath his window, a rock in his fist and a pile beside him. He’s in his pajamas, a light jacket, and some untied tennis shoes.

“Hansi? What are you doing here?” Ernst whispers furiously, leaning over the windowsill. Hanschen sways unsteadily. Oh lord, he’s drunk. 

“I shouldn’t have done tha’, okay? I I didn’t mean to make you upse’.” 

Ernst suddenly remembers why he’s mad at Hans in the first place. He’d made fun of Moritz for his crush on Melchior, which Ernst had told him about in confidence. “It’s not me who matters in this situation, Hans.”

“Well you’re the one who matters to me.” It would be romantic if not for the circumstances. “I already apologized to Melchior.”

“To Melchior? What about Moritz?!”

Hanschen deflates. “Are you breaking up with me?” 

Ernst sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll be right down, okay? Don’t go anywhere.” 

He pulls on his coat and tiptoes down the stairs. Hanschen’s sitting on the front step when he gets there. “I didn’t think. I should’ve though’ it through.

He’s crying. Why hadn’t Ernst noticed he’d been crying? He’s not even wearing his binder. He always wears his binder, probably an unhealthy amount. 

“I just wanted to help them. They would never ‘ave gotten together withou’ me, but now they’re no’ even talking and you hate me too and-

“I don’t hate you,” Ernst interrupts. “I’m just a little mad. Please stop crying.”

Hanschen gives a little hiccup. “You blocked my number.”

“Because I’m mad. But I don’t hate you.”

He bursts into tears again. Ernst pulls his head onto his shoulder and rubs his back. They stay that way until the tears fade to whimpers. “Why are you drunk?”

“Ma parents aren’t home. You hated me. These things happen.” 

“Is Thea home? I’m calling her.”

“She can’t drive.”

“Neither can I, but we’ve got to get you home somehow.” He pauses. “Did you _walk_ here?”

Hanschen nods.

“Hansi, it’s the middle of the night and you live a mile away.”

“Well I can’t exactly drive like this.” Hanschen suddenly jerks up. “I ‘ave something important to say. I love you. That’s why I came over.”

Ernst isn’t sure how to respond. “Um, thanks?” He never pictured having this conversation in pajamas on his front steps with his boyfriend drunk. He loves Hanschen. But he’s not ready to say so. Especially not like this.

It’s a big deal, loving someone. He was hesitant to even call them boyfriends, having only recently accepted that he was gay.

Hanschen’s waiting for a response. Every second that goes by without one, his face grows more worried. Ernst aches to let him think he doesn’t love him. Hanschen doesn’t deserve that. He takes a deep breath and says it. “I...I love you too.”

Hanschen sighs in relief and hugs him. Ernst thinks he might be crying too. “So we’re not breaking up?”

“Not yet anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed


End file.
